Total Drama Screamfest
by Carr011crow
Summary: Chris and the producers have discovered that the horror genre is just too exciting and memorable to limit it to just a few challenges per season. This season will play on all of society's greatest fears as well as those of our contestants. 16 new competitors: 8 guys and 8 girls. Rated T because some things are bound to come up in a horror themed story. Apps are open.
1. Applications

Chris appears on screen in a dark room. Little can be seen but the face of the familiar TV show host and his companion, Chef, lounging behind him in a swivel chair. The room looks gloomy by Chris has his signature grin on his face as he begins to speak.

"What's up viewers of total drama? Our producers have finally come up with their newest methods of torture for another season!" He pauses and smiles to the camera. "Of course, all of our old contestants have been used and worn out, so we thought we should bring in a fresh batch of teens for this one, which brings me to my purpose for today!" Chris pulls out a clipboard with two columns of empty spaces. "We have sixteen spots to fill for this season: eight guys, and eight gals. The application will appear on your screens shortly but be prepared; this season's theme is not going to be fun," he stopped to place a finger on his chin as he looked up in thought, "well, for you guys that is!"

A list of requirement for the applications come on screen for a few seconds:

**Name (Nicknames):**

**Stereotype:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Hair (Color, Length, and Style):**

**Facial Features:**

**Everyday Wear:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Swimwear:**

**Sexual Orientation:**

**Personality:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fears:**

**History:**

**Relationship History:**

**Family:**

**What they look for in a relationship:**

**Reasons For Auditioning:**

**Audition Tape:**

The screen goes back to Chris once more. "Fill out all of those so we know how you would compete and We'll review and let you know if you're in before we start. There's a new million bucks to win this season but it's all about horror and playing tricks on your mind this time so don't sign up if you don't think you can handle it!"

**So that's that. It's not a "first come, first serve" kind of deal. I'll obviously be putting a large amount of thought into each competitor sent to me. That being said, once each spot fills I can't accept any more because I'll already be writing, so please try to apply quickly. I look forward to meeting the characters you've all come up with! I will not update with a cast list but you will receive a PM from me if your character has been selected to compete. Good luck!**


	2. Applications Update

Everyone's favorite TV show host appears on screen once again, seemingly on a moving bus this time. A few of his usual interns sat in the very back of the bus staring out the windows and paying Chris no attention. "Total Drama Viewers! You've sent in some awesome applications; we've already fill about half of our spots!" Chris then stopped smiling and addressed the camera in a more assertive manner. "But to be honest, it seems like we're getting too many of the same people here. You're all great but we like to have some variety here on Total Drama…hence the 'Drama.' I'll be honest with you. We have too many independent types, which usually make for great TV but we here find it much more entertaining when a few followers are thrown into the mix. With all of these deceitful masterminds, we need some minds to be mastered!" Chris's smile was back already. He just couldn't keep it away.

"Another thing: We need both guys and girls still, but we are way low on male applicants." Chris then paused and grabbed the seat in front of him as the bus leaned toward its side.

Chef's voice could be heard from out of view as he must have been driving the bus. "keep out of my way! Don't you know we got a show to get to?!"

Chris watched Chef yell at other drivers for a moment before returning to address the camera again. "so in conclusion," he started with a smile once more, "we need more diversity here this season. All of you guys and girls that are too shy to enter or don't think you'll make it had better send in your applications pronto! It's not up to you to decide who should get in! That's our job!"

Chris looked to the side again as Chef's voice could be heard. "Bunch of whining babies! Just apply already so we can start this darn show! I don't get paid 'til we start filmin'."

With that, Chris smiled before the camera switched off.

* * *

**So I promised I wouldn't update with a cast list and I didn't. I didn't want to set any characters in stone until I have all of the applications. That being said, I felt like I needed to inform you guys of my progress. I love each character that I've received so far but I just need to have some different types of players to use. **

**Anyways, Chris said it all: We need more guys and more vulnerable competitors mostly. More girls wouldn't hurt, just so we have options but I would like to get more guys because as of right now, I have two male applications total. Keep in mind that you can always send in another application if you wish. **

**Thanks so much for all of the great characters so far guys! I can't wait to see our finished cast.**


	3. UpdateAgain

Chris can be seen in a grayish room sitting behind a desk. There's a large window behind him and a ruined city can be seen outside it with cars strewn all around the streets. It seems he is in a tower of some sorts. "Hello Total Drama Viewers. Well, we're already here at the set for our first challenge but we don't have all of our contestants yet!" His arms went up as he said that. When he put them down, he continued: "We're so close! We have found some of the most desperate and insane people this planet has to offer. We're just slightly short so we need you to apply as soon as you can!"

People could be seen walking around on the streets below. They drift as though they have no destination. Chef ran on screen and pulled the shutters down. "No peekin'! You can find out what the first challenge is with the rest of 'em!" Chef then angrily walked off screen but could be heard from a distance, "Send in your dang applications. If there's anything worse than working this show, it's preparing for it."

Chris's smile never broke. "While blunt, Chef is right. We have some great applicants but we need just a little more to get this show started." A scream could be heard from somewhere in the distance and Chris finally began to show some worry on his face. "And the sooner you all get here, the sooner I get to leave! Seriously, this place gives me the creeps!"

* * *

**So you already know what I want. I just wanted to keep updating and make sure I can get the perfect cast. I already have some amazing applicants. Some I can't accept just because other characters are far too similar and others I can't accept because the descriptions are slightly vague.**

**Of course, my main objective right now is to encourage you all to send in more applications. I still need more guys than girls but both are appreciated. I'd also love to suggest some characters that are mostly for comedic relief. I know that's a scary concept because few of those characters ever win but I still have far too many strong competitors right now.**

**Regardless, thank you all for your submissions. I could start right now with all the characters I already have but I just want this cast to be memorable. I've seen a lot of creativity and I love each character that's been thrown my way. Thank you so much for your cooperation and patience.**


End file.
